the_sense_of_right_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek
Shrek Shrek (regally known as Sir Shrek) is the titular protagonist of the Shrek''franchise. He is Fiona's husband, Donkey and Puss' best friend, the ogre triplets' father, and the son in law of Queen Lillian and King Appearance Brown Gucci Jeans- $678 Stone Island Long Sleeve Beige Sweater- $123 Tesco Velcros-$5 Backstory Shrek is a 56-year-old management consultant who enjoys playing card games, swimming and horse riding. He is Fat and Stoopid', but can also be very Ugly and a bit Reta-rted.He is Ogre. He has a post-graduate degree in business studies.Physically, Shrek is not in great shape. He needs to lose quite a lot of weight. He is very tall with light skin, blonde hair and blue eyes.He grew up in an upper class neighbourhood. He was raised by his father, his mother having left when he was young.He is currently married to Gabriel Esme Moore. Gabriel is 9 years older than him and works as a scientist.Shrek has three children with wife Fiona: Fergus aged 1, Farkle aged 1 and Felica aged 1.Shrek's best friend is a management consultant called Lara Weaver. They have a very firey friendship. He also hangs around with Leanne Griffin and Camden Jones. They enjoy photography together. He also enjoy golf, vandalising bus stops and spreading fake news on Facebook. He is Fat and Stoopid', but can also be very Ugly and a bit Reta-rted.He is Ogre. He has a post-graduate degree. He is allergic to nickel.Physically, Shrek is not in great shape. He needs to lose quite a lot of weight. He is very tall with Green skin, Green hair and black eyes. He has a birthmark on his neck.He grew up in an upper class neighbourhood. He was raised by his mother, his father having left when he was young.He is currently in a relationship with Carla Rory Morgan. Carla is the same age as him.Shrek has one child with ex-girlfriend Dorothy: Lulu aged 30.Shrek's best friend is a zoik called Bessie Green. They are inseparable. He also hangs around with a zoik called Will Kennedy. They enjoy going to the movies together. Forming The Team Shrek Alexander looked at the Fat Bong in his hands and felt Happy. He walked over to the window and reflected on his Poopy surroundings. He had always hated Poop Jamaica with its poor, pong People. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel Happy. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some''one. It was the figure of The Team o. The Team was a Fat Radical with Ginger Wang and Ginger Ear. Shrek gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a Fat, Fat, Pot drinker with Fat Wang and Fat Ear. His friends saw him as a fierce, fat FaBBot. Once, he had even saved a great White man in Ghetto Neighborhood that was stuck in a drain. But not even a Fat person who had once saved a great White man in Ghetto Neighborhood that was stuck in a drain, was prepared for what The Team had in store today. The Snow flurried like Banging Ogre, making Shrek White. As Shrek stepped outside and The Team came closer, he could see the flat smile on his face. "I am here because I want a chance to Join his team," The Team bellowed, in a Fat tone. He slammed his fist against Shrek's chest, with the force of 2781 Fat. "I frigging love you, Shrek Alexander." Shrek looked back, even more White and still fingering the Fat Bong. "The Team, you can join," he replied. They looked at each other with Smelly feelings, like two open, orange Ogre Shagging at a very Fat stoner funeral, which had FaB music playing in the background and two Fat uncles Flipping to the beat. Shrek regarded The Team's Ginger Wang and Ginger Ear. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently. "Hmph," pondered The Team. "Please?" begged Shrek with puppy dog eyes. The Team looked Gay, his body blushing like a numerous, nasty Nuke. Then The Team came inside for a nice drink of Pot. Theme Song Sense of Right by Shrek ft. Snoop Dogg, Eminem, Lil Pump, Skiffle They get on with life as a Superheros, They're a Flipin, Rad kinda type. They like Hanging Themselve and Getting Stoned. They like to contemplate Alchaholism. But when they start to daydream, Their mind turns straight to Getting Stoned. Shala la la la la la! They like to use words like 'Radical Dude' and 'Im' Stoned Pal'.' They like to use words about Alchaholism. But when they stop their talking, Their mind turns straight to Getting Stoned. Shala la la la la la! They like to hang out with Stoners and Junkies. But when left alone, Their mind turns straight to Getting Stoned. Shala la la la la la! They hate Evil and Being Sober. But they just think back to Getting Stoned, And they're happy once again. Shala la la la la la!